Crushes of a Child
by darth soft kitty of doom
Summary: wedding white, my prince, my new dream. /slight!Xerxes/Sharon - childhood crush.


**In this story. Sharon's affections for Break were a small childish crush when she was younger. Of course, it probably true in the manga as well. :') This is centered around a child's imagination and her new dream with Riem.  
**

 **I found this at the back of all my stories, hidden underneath words and more words. lol.**

 _ **\- Crushes of a Child**_

* * *

The line of bushes ran from the corner of the house before curving into an wide archway. The arch was a tall gate with vines resting into all of the small gaps of the rusted metal. It was a majestic gateway into the rest of the Rainsworth's rather large garden.

Often times, Sharon would walk through the gateway with her tiny chin tilted up proudly and her light eyes sparkingly with mirth. At seven years old, the dark stories that she would hear whispered around the mansion, affected her mindset more than she knew. It was easy to pretend with dirt smudging her nose and the flush of her cheeks that she had just returned from battling monsters. Mysterious monsters in the dark. She would slay them right and left, armed with a dagger decorated with the richest of jewels.

Times went on, though.

Sharon was scolded by several maids for ruining her dresses, for getting dirt on her hands and face. Slowly, she matured and different fantasies took over her mind. Of princes and princesses. Of being rescued on a shining white horse with a handsome prince. Of marriage. She hadn't lost her own childish twist on it. Her stories were created differently. Twists of words and suddenly, the princess was slaying the dragon and saving the prince. They would live happily ever after, of course. Sharon could never have it end any of other way. Her mother had died not too long ago and she was still mourning deep inside. The world had so many unhappy endings, why couldn't she create happy endings?

At twelve years old, she was striding through the gateway in a white dress. Her mother would be on the other side, watching her with shining tears of pride. This was her new dream. To get married. How common of her. From the beginning, she held her heart — dirtied, as a warrior — and now she was wishing for someone to capture it and rescue her.

And how he did.

He came to her.

Like a knight out of a fairy-tale. Xerxes was older, he was handsome, and he had his own sly moments. After tugging him by the hand to excitedly gather flowers and go through other mismatch activities that grasped her short attention span, it wasn't surprising to start to care for him. Maybe more than she should have, but how could she not? He was everything to her.

Princesses have delicate hearts.

...

Sharon paused from her examination of flowers and glanced at the gateway. Taunting her. It's been years since she played her fantasy, but... Gilbert had left with Reim earlier, they were the only ones...

Spinning around, she called out for her knight, "Break!"

"Yes, m'lady?" He appeared directly behind her and a sly smile curving on his lips at her yell of surprise.

After she had settled down ( _"honestly, break. stop that!"_ ) Sharon grasped his hand and tugged him forward, settling them both under the wide archway. The vines rustled as a rush of wind blew past them. Sharon tucked away a stray piece of hair from her braid, curling it around her ear. With childish glee, she took each of her knight's hands and held them between her own.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Sharon?" He asked.

[ _wedding white, my knight, forever my knight]_

"Hush, Break."

...

And this once, she wouldn't mind handing her heart to him.

...

[ _even if he did break it]_

...

It was winter.

The night sky was clear, dark, and the tiny specks of light twinkled down at her. There were so many of those tiny lights that Sharon couldn't even find it in herself to count each one. She would lose track of them in a heartbeat.

Sharon was older now.

There had been many times in her childhood where she stumbled over this very path. Tripping over vines, finding small ant-hills in the grass, and dreaming of the impossible.

Dreaming of her knight.

Sharon ran her hand down the metal gateway, feeling every imperfection and sharp edge. It had rusted even more than when she was a young girl, leaving just an ivy-covered doorway of lost memories.

"Sharon?" His voice called out to her from the doorway. Lights of the mingled party reflected his shadow on the ground.

Sharon stood beneath the arch. Silently, she held out her hand to him, smiling softly. "Come here."

He obliged and took her hand, standing beneath the archway with her. His dark eyes were filled with concern. "Are you okay, Sharon? I know you didn't want a huge reception after the weddin- "

Sharon placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

Her heart was a myraid of colours — as a warrior, delicate — and she would hand it over to her love in a mere second. This was her new dream.

"Hush, Reim."

She kissed him.

 _[wedding white, my prince, my new dream]_


End file.
